


Meek Mask Madness

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Genderswap, Infectious Transformation, M/M, Transformation, Twinning, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A Hex Maniac goes peeking around Alola, after a rumor about cute masked boys starts being passed around...
Kudos: 21





	Meek Mask Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Trade with Anailater on DA.

There was a rumor that had spread across Alola ever since Galar had offered them help with the development of their official facilities. A rumor that seemed quite peculiar.  
  
'Beware the masked boys at night. You will never find your original self should you fall prey to them.'  
  
The strangest part of the rumor had to be the masked part. Sure, the inhabitants of Alola had tight relations towards the Tapu that resembled such masks, but that did not fit the description of the ones in the rumor. Most, as a result, decided to ignore the strange tale as mere fiction as they went about their day.  
  
Suffice to say, the purple-haired woman dressed in equally drab colors wandering the graveyard at night seemed more than eager to believe every inch of the strange tale. She was a Hex Maniac, stories about potentially losing oneself to a spooky curse were exactly the kind of things that she had signed up for.  
  
"Ehehehehe..." The Maniac giggled to herself as she weaved behind and around the various graves, hoping to find a potential lead in her little itty bitty endeavor. She had chosen the most likely place for one of those masked menaces to show up in, and she had the feeling her choice of locale would lead her to exactly what she desired. The boys... or the masks they wore, so she could enjoy a little bit of losing her awful identity to play around a boy instead!  
  
The ghost-inclined woman's ears peaked up as she heard something rustling within the bushes, prompting her to dive behind a tombstone for safety. Once the sound stopped, she looked up from the stone slab, only to frown as the culprit behind the sounds was nothing more than a simple Drifblim. "Oh... I knew something had to be wrong..." The dejected Hex muttered as she lightly kicked the grave by her side.  
  
Only to blink as the tip of her foot didn't seem to meet a big ol' hunk of stone. Something was off about the surface she just tried to inflict damage upon. Looking down, the Hex's eyes widened in glee as she saw the mask that she had been searching for! The marble-colored, three-holed mask that mimicked the one that the Ghost Gym Leader from Galar wore! The source of the rumors that had been circulating the islands, and no doubt the true reason for the appearance of those strange boys...  
  
"Yeeessss... Aaaaallll miiiiinnneeee..." The Maniac giggled eerily as she started to caress the mask, rubbing her fingers along the black holes to ensure that her fingers could go through, shivering as it felt as if her tips were pushing their way into something forbidden. Her warm breath was a clear indicator of just how much she wanted this wonderfully frightening accessory to adorn her face, so why not just go ahead?  
  
That's the thought that crossed the Maniac's mind as she slapped the mask onto her face. She braced herself for anything that could possibly happen to her curvaceous body... and yet, nothing. Not even a smidge of energy pouring from the mask that would try to change her feminine body into that of a boy. Despite the expression of the mask refusing to change to fit the wearer's emotions, it was clear that the Hex Maniac was anything but pleased with what was going on.  
  
It didn't take much for her to revert to her normal way of thinking, muttering several Wiccan curses underneath her breath as she calmly and carefully made her way out of the graveyard. She didn't have a reason to stick around, much less bitch and moan about the lies that had been crafted about the mask. For now, she just wanted to get back to the Pokemon Center and try to catch a little bit of rest.  
  
As the moments passed by, and the masked Maniac returned to the nearby city, she paused in her steps. She could smell something in the air. Something... Virile. Something potent. Something that she couldn't possibly ignore as she felt several shocks spark their way through her entire form. The ethereal giggle that slipped from her covered lips couldn't be ignored either as she tried to figure out what was causing that virile scent to push its way deep into her nostrils, to the point where it started stroking her vulnerable bean of a brain.  
  
It didn't take long for her to find out what, as she spotted a pair of patrolmen walking down the island path heading straight for her. A little slippery grin started worming its way onto her covered up face, as a forbidden word left her lips.  
  
"Cock..."  
  
The Maniac snapped back to reality as she just realized what she said. She wasn't any kind of horny nymphomaniac, why did she even say something so scandalous... And why was it the only thing that bounced around in her mind!? Why couldn't she think of anything else but huge, virile, drippy cocks that want to ravage her from head to toe at any given point in time!?  
  
The Hex stumbled her way into a bush as she tried to compose herself, only for the heat building within her to grow into an even bigger flame. Every thought was gradually eaten up by the pyre inside of her heart as she felt the mask sink into her face. Not that she could figure out how to scream at this moment in time. Everything that could even come close to being considered an independent action by the mask's wearer was quickly turning into null and void.  
  
The more she giggled, the more hoarse it sounded. as if the femininity in it was forced. Not to mention how the tone cracked all over the place, especially as she started to claw away at her crotch. A blush grew on her masked face as she tried to grip at her dress, panting and gasping for air as if her lungs had none left... as if her body was being cooked by the dress she wore. Both completely viable options given what was happening to her.  
  
Finally, after getting a proper grip of her dress, the masked Hex tore it all off, revealing her body for but a moment as she turned her gaze down towards it. She could definitely notice that all of her chub was gradually shrinking inward, only to be replaced with a rather cute and pathetic rod down below.  
  
Her breasts, formerly a hefty and milky F Cup, sunk inward until her chest was as flat as a washboard and as clean as a freshly washed one as well. Her belly too sunk inward, a pillowy plush being replaced by a firm yet boyish midsection that no doubt looked ready and eager to be teased all over. Her hips, primed for breeding in any sense of the word... were actually still pretty wide, although they now emphasized her rather spindly thighs instead to add onto her new boyish frame. And that cute, beautiful little pecker resting in the massive gap between her thighs now... It was almost mesmerizingly useless. She didn't even know if it could properly get erect, but she knew that the precum dribbling from the tip had to mean something. To top it all off, he had lost what seemed like at least a few years in terms of age, otherwise, she would still be able to reach the branches hanging above the bush. But she didn't care, she was far too busy silently obsessing over her brand new cock.  
  
In short, the Hex had somehow turned into a boy. Judging by the subtle red shade to her new mask-face, she could hardly care, as she was far too busy having her mind flooded with the sight and sound and wonder of cock. She just couldn't get enough of it at all. She needed it now and she needed it at any point in time! At least, that's what he thought she did. There was no she anymore after all. There was only another masked boy, ready to enjoy himself by showing his beautiful body off.  
  
A giggle slipped out of the boy's mouth-hole as he stepped out of the bush, bringing his arms behind his head as he rather perversely thrust his hips forward towards the patrolmen. "Oh, Officers! Looooook at me..." The masked boy tried to grab their attention as he gyrated his hips around, hoping to make them focus on him and nothing but him...  
  
And they did, their eyes glazing over as they kept a close eye on the masked boy's body and frozen expression. They knew what to do as their zippers were quickly undone. They knew all about the true meaning of the rumors on the island. Even if they hadn't known about them originally, the masked boy could influence them to know.   
  
The cocks flopped out of the patrolmen's pants, smacking the younger boy right across his masked mug and eliciting a moan from him in the process. He could hardly contain his glee as he nudged the tip of one of the officers' cock into his perfectly shaped O-Ring of a mouth, seductively slurping the rod right up into his wet mouth-pussy.  
  
The entranced officer could hardly contain himself as he felt the suction from the boy intensify within seconds. One moment the masked boy was giving his cock a few preparatory licks, the next it felt as if his soul was being sucked out through his privates... and to be fair, the way his body gradually grew pale and shrunk to a similar state as the boy sucking him off certainly made it seem as if his soul was being perverted into another state.  
  
As the first officer-turned-boy climaxed prematurely inside of the masked boy's mouth-pussy, the next officer faired a similar fate, although even quicker as the cum spluttered out of the mask's hole moments after he too shrunk to a younger age. Both of the pale-skinned boys could hardly keep themselves together as they collapsed against the ground, panting as heat overtook their hearts as well.  
  
The hex who had turned into a masked boy giggled like mad as a pair of marble masks appeared in his hands, which eerily floated onto the two new boys' faces as their moans echoed into the night sky. Where there were none, now there were three.  
  
And thus, the rumors about the Masked Boys continued to spread...


End file.
